I Remember
by StarfallGalaxy
Summary: 45 years after Edgar and Nny's marriage. Mentions of Ocs but nothing you HAVE to know


**A/N: That's right, another Ednny. Now I explore 45 years into Nny and Edgar's relationship and I felt like writing really heavy romance for some reason. BLAST OFF TO STARFALL GALAXY!**

To be fair, it was all Nny's fault that they had this many children. Sweet, poisonous Nny and his obsession with collecting strays and the midnight eyes Edgar couldn't say no to...the poor angel was putty in one glance.

"We have so many children, all sent out into the world, and you still wish to add more to your brood, love?" Edgar asked one afternoon to Nny, whose always dark-rimmed eyes watched over the world from Insomnia's mirror, a wedding gift.

"We have thirteen, do you really want to stop at the unlucky number?" Nny's voice soothed Edgar, rolling over his wings and down his spine like honey.

"Do you remember...when we consummated our marriage?" Edgar asked, getting off the couch to grab his husband around the waist.

"You mean when we had sex after we actually got married? Or do you mean 'that time I gave it up to you after glowy wings and anxiety attacks'?" Nny huffed, blowing a strand of his blue hair from his face so it would become what Edgar called his 'antennae' or 'bunny ears'.Usually the latter.

"The second one, the one I call 'one of the happiest moments of my life'."

"Afterlife," Nny corrected. "Yes, amant, I remember. I also remember when you left me after we had angel mind-love and I wasn't ready, I remember when I got drunk and cheated on you with Devi after our first fight, I remember when we relocated here, I remember adopting Squee and Hope and all of our babies, I remember when Dare came to live with us, I remember meeting Chance and your ex for the first time, your favorite color is green and most of all, I remember you dying."

"Which was your favorite?"

"Anything but our wedding."

"Aww…," Edgar was a bit stung. "Was marrying me that bad?"

"It wasn't you, it was everyone else. Loki was being an ass and Zim kept asking what took so long. And I had to wear one of those damn suits I hate so much."

"You looked gorgeous. I'll never forget when I first saw you walking down the aisle with Morana. I'm also surprised that Insomnia didn't do it."

"Mom was crying too hard. Mama waited to hug me to cry."

"Then there were our kids...Chance having almost lost the rings…"

"Our baby, the only man to be seen beat with his wife's glove since the 1800s."

Edgar laughed at that, trailing his finger up Nny's ribs. He could still feel each and every one even though his darling was eating more properly these days.

"Sad that our ex's didn't come."

"I would've killed your bitch of a wife if she touched you one more time when she was last here. All rubbing up on you...disgusting."

"Hm," Edgar hummed, nuzzling Nny's temple. "That was years ago. Are you still upset about that?"

"I'm sorry I got pissed that your ex tried to rape you in front of me." Nny tried to give bite to his words, really he did, but it was hard when the angel rocked him back and forth like this.

"So you do remember then...that first time?"

"Yes, Eddy. I remember. Twenty years ago, you asked me to be your husband after twenty five years of pseudo-marriage."

"And you don't look a day over twenty six...though that could be because you're a Wastelock…" Edgar started into the mirror, watching himself kiss Nny's ear while the younger boy snuggled into him.

"Still don't know why you waited so long. You told me you loved me three years after we met up again."

"Better than Zim and Dib, they only waited until they were legal," Edgar commented drily. "You weren't ready. I never wanted to jump ahead like I did that time I almost lost you because I was selfish."

"So why did you bring up this trip down Memory Crap again?"

"I want to know if you remember that you never gave me vows." Edgar told him, before being dragged onto the couch.

"Yes, I did. They were 'Ooo, ah! Edgar! Ah! Don't stop!''" Nny started making explicit sounds as he climbed on top of Edgar, nuzzling him in all his ticklish places.

"Hahaha...no! Nny! I-I can't br-breathe!" Edgar gasped before he got a tongue down his throat. "Mmmph!"

"Then...you...did that…," Nny whispered breathlessly, watching the trail of saliva that still connected them. "I...didn't have time to...say vows…"  
"I love you. You told me that. 'I love you, Eddy.'," Edgar whispered. "I had loved you for so long…"

"...I would've said yes."

"What?" The phrase had been so quiet that Edgar strained to hear it.

"Thirty years ago, thirty five years ago, forty years ago. If you had asked me, I would've said yes. How does this connect with kids, by the way?"

"...It reminded me of what you said that one time...we saw a baby on the street."

"Was this before or after love?"

"Before...I just came back. We saw that child and you told me…'Edgar, if I ever got married...I think I'd marry someone like you and have thirteen kids.'"

"...Was I drunk?"

"Upset...so upset...you were crying and I held you for the first time. I think it was when I fell in love with you."

"I love you, Edgar…" Nny mumbled, not having anything else to say.

They sat and loved and slept together, feeling the warmth of their love that started with a tear.

A/N: When I was 12, 'Edgar, if I ever got married...I think I'd marry someone like you and have thirteen kids.' and all that? The first Ednny I ever wrote. Now they're married! I'm a happy writer!


End file.
